Vie de dragons - UA
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Annexe de "Vie de dragons" dédiée aux UA. Depuis longtemps, les deux mages qu'on surnomme les dragons jumeaux vivent ensemble. Mais de quoi est fait leur quotidien ? Venez découvrir des passages de leur vie, importants ou anodins.
1. Micro-onde

Et voila, pour bien commencer l'année je débute l'annexe de Vie de dragons pour les UA.  
Bonne année à tous ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting sortit de la salle de bain torse-nu, une serviette sur les épaules. Il attrapa le bord du tissu et se sécha les cheveux tout en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine. Le repas était déjà prêt et sur la table, ce qui le fit sourire. Son amant pensait toujours à tout.

Le blond se servit une assiette et prit une fourchette. Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres, le plat était froid. Il avait dû rester trop longtemps sous la douche, songea-t-il. Tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à le faire réchauffer au micro-onde. Le jeune homme plaça donc son assiette pleine à l'intérieur de l'appareil et le lança.

Sting se retourna pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le boire qu'il entendit une explosion derrière lui et sursauta. Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit le micro-onde décédé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il comprit en voyant les restes de sa fourchette dans les débris de ce qui fut son assiette.

Rogue sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Le brun était en visioconférence pour son travail et avait préparé le repas un peu plus tôt pour son compagnon. Il s'excusa et éteignit sa caméra avant de quitter la pièce pour retrouver le responsable du bruit soudain.

A peine mit-il les pieds dans la cuisine que le jeune homme comprit l'original de l'explosion. Il regarda son amant, incrédule.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Désolé Rogue, j'ai oublié d'enlever ma fourchette avant de mettre l'assiette au micro-onde.

Le brun soupira devant sa tête en l'air de petit-ami et lui tendit le paquet de lingette pour nettoyer. Sting le prit d'un air contrit et commença à laver son désordre pendant que son compagnon descendait le micro-onde désormais inutilisable à la poubelle devant l'immeuble.

* * *

Sting est une catastrophe dans une cuisine ... xD  
Allez, à vos claviers pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à laisser toutes vos idées d'UA pour la suite :)


	2. Inscription

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ... vous avez toutes mes excuses ! Mais je suis toujours là et en vie !  
Il s'est juste passé pas mal de choses, et je n'avais plus forcément ni l'envie ni l'inspiration pour écrire ...

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting ouvrit son navigateur web, bien décidé à prendre son orientation scolaire en main. Le jeune homme avait trouvé quel métier il souhaitait faire et devait maintenant faire son inscription à l'université. C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit le site de l'établissement et commença son inscription. A côté de lui, Rogue révisait ses cours pour ses prochains examens.

Le blond sélectionna les filières qui l'intéressaient et les ajouta dans sa liste de candidature. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il termina ses choix qu'il ouvrit un dossier afin de voir la liste des pièces à téléverser sur le site. Le jeune homme parcourut la liste et soupira.

-Rogue, pourquoi il y a autant de papier à donner ? se plaignit Sting.

-Pour qu'ils puissent se faire une idée du candidat, répondit le brun sans lever le nez de ses cahiers.

Un gémissement plaintif traversa les lèvres du blond. Le jeune homme commença par se déclarer non concerné pour les pièces ne correspondant pas à sa situation actuelle. Il sortit ensuite son classeur avec tous ses diplômes et papiers scolaires. Il commença par le premier papier à fournir qu'il chercha à l'intérieur des pochettes plastiques.

-Rogue, comment on fait pour scanner les documents et les récupérer sur l'ordinateur ?

Le brun lâcha ses cahiers et regarda son compagnon, un brin exaspéré.

-Je vais te montrer pour le premier papier, mais pour le reste tu te débrouilleras.

Le jeune étudiant en informatique se leva de sa chaise et prit les documents de son amant. Il les mit dans l'imprimante multifonctions et lui expliqua comment se servir de la fonction scanner, puis à retrouver les documents sur la carte mémoire de l'imprimante.

Le blond l'embrassa rapidement pour le remercier et commença à téléverser les pièces demandées sur le site, faisant les scans petit à petit au fil de son avancement. A la fin ne manquait plus que son CV et sa lettre de motivation à écrire. Le jeune homme ouvrit son logiciel de traitement de texte avec un soupir d'exaspération. Il détestait tout ces papiers officiels à rédiger.

Sting commença par faire son CV, avec une présentation très sobre. Il avait seulement l'intention d'en finir avec son dossier d'inscription. Le jeune homme passa ensuite à sa lettre, et resta plusieurs minutes devant sa feuille blanche. Il commença ensuite à écrire l'en-tête puis réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait écrire.

Sting reprit plusieurs fois son texte, insatisfait du résultat. Il finit par appeler son compagnon pour avoir son avis, et Rogue corrigea quelques fautes.

-Tu peux l'envoyer maintenant.

Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et retourna à ses révisions. Sting termina son dossier et l'envoya avec soulagement, bien content d'en avoir enfin finis.

* * *

Bon, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour la suite, reste à voir quand j'arriverai à l'écrire. Mais je reste ouverte à toutes vos propositions de thèmes ! :)


	3. Colis

J'avais pas écrire depuis longtemps :o ça fait du bien de s'y remettre ! Du coup, petit chapitre par ici, on reprend les aventures ? malheurs ? de nos petits dragonslayers :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting rentrait impatiemment des cours. Il devait manger avec Rogue le midi, mais également recevoir un colis qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours. Le jeune homme s'était commandé des Legos pour compléter sa collection exposée dans leur salon sous vitrine.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il descendit du bus et prit l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit la porte et embrassa son compagnon avant d'aller déposer son sac de cours dans leur chambre.

-Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? demanda Rogue, content de revoir son amant.

-Ennuyeux ! Je te jure, vivement que je n'ai plus ce prof …

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il allait encore donner des cours particuliers à son homme jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Au même moment, l'interphone de l'appartement sonna. Sting se précipita pour répondre.

-Oui ?

-J'ai un colis pour vous, répondit la personne.

-J'arrive !

Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir en flèche de l'appartement et descendre. Il ouvrit la porte au livreur et prit son colis avec un grand sourire, en oubliant presque de signer sur la tablette du monsieur. Il reprit ensuite l'ascenseur, son carton dans les bras. Il ouvrit la porte et Lector vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

-J'arrive tout de suite Lector, laisse-moi déposer mon colis d'abord.

Sting alla mettre le carton dans leur chambre et rejoignit son amant pour le repas. Rogue venait de déposer les assiettes servis sur les tables. Ils allumèrent leur écran de télévision et mirent _Fate Stay Night_. Les jeunes hommes appréciaient les mangas, et aimaient les regarder ensembles.

Ils eurent le temps de regarder deux épisodes, puis Rogue s'en alla en cours après un tendre câlin à son amant.

Sting récupéra le cutter dans leur tiroir à outil et se rendit dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant que leurs chats n'entrent dans la pièce, préférant éviter les risques d'accidents. Il s'assit au bord du lit et souleva un peu le carton. Il commença à passer le cutter sous le pli du carton pour ouvrir proprement le colis. Malheureusement, il était extrêmement bien collé.

Le jeune homme continua de le décoller petit à petit, tentant de ne pas déchirer le carton en même temps. Une fois arrivé à l'avant-dernier côté, alors qu'il tentait de faire avancer le cutter pour décoller le rebord du carton, celui-ci ripa dessus et sa main partit tout droit. Il sentit alors une douleur à son autre main, et posa immédiatement son outil.

Sting remarqua alors du sang sur son index, et pesta. Il venait de s'entailler en ouvrant un colis.

-J'y crois pas …, râla-t-il. J'aurais pas cru qu'un colis pourrait être aussi dangereux …

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il prit du coton et versa du désinfectant dessus avant de le déposer sur la plaie. Le jeune homme désinfecta bien sa blessure puis mit un pansement dessus.

-Natsu va se foutre de moi, murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait idiot de s'être fait mal aussi bêtement. Une fois la blessure à l'abris sous le pansement, il retourna à son colis. Il fit plus attention cette fois avec le cutter. Mais manque de chance, ce fut son doigt qui frotta sur le carton, et le rebord en dent de celui-ci le blessa sous l'ongle.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! râla Sting.

Il se promit de ne plus jamais ouvrir de colis sans Rogue. Une fois son carton complètement ouvert, il vérifia que tous les articles commandés étaient bien présents. Les boites étaient en parfait état, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Il envoya un message à son amant pour lui raconter ses malheurs durant l'ouverture de ses précieux Legos.

Rogue hésita entre l'amusement devant les bêtises de son compagnon et la compassion pour ses blessures. Et il lui répondit qu'il ne le laisserait plus ouvrir un colis seul !

* * *

Hésitez pas à proposer vos thèmes pour la suite ;)

(pour ceux qui m'en avait proposé, je n'ai plus accès à mon document ou je les avais notés, et je ne sais pas quand je le récupèrerais. Donc si les thèmes n'arrivent pas c'est juste que j'attends de pouvoir les retrouver et d'avoir l'inspiration pour les écrire)


End file.
